Conference of Berlin (The Great War Map Game)
This is the page for negotiations on the end of The Great War. Austrian Proposal * Alsace-Lorraine is annexed to France as well as Wallonia. * The Kingdom of Flanders covers the remainder of Belgium. * The German Alliance annexes the remnants of the German Empire and is a client state of Austria-Hungary. * Serbia and Montenegro annexation to Austria-Hungary is recognized. * Russia's new borders are recognized(Finland is independent,West Ukraine and Poland are Austrian and German,and Tannu Tuva is independent) * The Annexation of China is recognized. * Mongolia is eatablished a client of Greece. * The splitting of Russia into the Russian Republic and the Tsardom of Central Asia. * Britain,France,Austria,and Greece are the only ones who can interfere in the collapse of the Ottoman Empire. * Bulgaria annexes the Bulgarian majority parts of Macedonia. * Persia's borders at OTL Iran. * The annexation of Nice and Savoy to Italy. * The founding of the Free and Neutral State of Corsica as an Austro-French condominium. * A Greek Client called the Free and True State of Mongolia is founded and headed by the New Mongolian Regime.It consists of Outer and Inner Mongolia. * The establishment of the East Ukrainian Republic as a client of the Russian Republic. * Romania gains no land from Austria-Hungary but a Romanian Duke of Bukovina is installed. * Togoland becomes French. * SouthWest Africa is annexed to South Africa(Walvis Bay) and a South African Puppet North Namibia. * German Samoa gains independence. * The rest of German New Guinea joins Britain. * German East Africa gains independence. * Bukhara is formed as a puppet of Central Asia. * Kiva is annexed to Central Asia. * Japanese Shanghai is ceeded to Austrian China. * The rest of Macedonia becomes Austrian. * Albania is partitioned into Greek Northern Epirus,Muslim Central Albania(Tirana and Central Albania minus Dürres, and Austrian Northern Albania(Headed in Dürres,everything else).The former Prince of Albania becomes Duke of North Albania within Austria-Hungary. * The Ottomans give Greece Eastern Thrace. * Luxembourg joins the German Alliance * A Grand Duchy of Liege is founded corresponding to the Prince-Bishopric of Liège and is to be part of the German Alliance * Austria-Hungary will create the Quintuple Alliance consisting of four states taken out of Austria-Hungary and the German Alliance. * The Quintuple Alliance will be a de jure nation. * Greece annexes Mysia and Bithynia * This is to be called the Treaty of Skopje. Geek proposal Austrian proposal *And we get Anatolian coast on Aegean plus Cyprus. *A second version of this game will happen. British Proposals *Belgian and the Netherlands retain there neutrality and independence. *A independent Polish Republic is formed. *Kleef (Cleaves) becomes a indipendent duchy.(Um,it will be part of the German Alliance which is part of the Quadruple Alliance and I could separate it from Prussia) Signatories Trish pt7 (talk) 20:54, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Signatories of Austrian Proposal * All Mod Nations:Signed by Epic * Austria-Hungary:Epic * Greece: lord falconis (will there be a continuation please) (It is called the Treaty of Skopje and you may propose your own terms.) * Japan: * Britain: Signatories of greek proposal All mod nations Austria Greece(You proposed it you accepted it) 2nd Austrian Proposal * Greek Proposal except the originally Russian(Russian from the Partitions of Poland) become independent as the Polish Republic and OTL Belgium minus the Prince-Bishopric of Liège which joins the German Alliance. Signatories * Austria * All Mod Nations * Greece ok i think its accsepable *Trish pt7 (talk) 20:55, May 21, 2016 (UTC) *Honduras Category:The Great War (Map Game)